


See You in Five

by ThePrimeOne



Series: Drabbles in the Dark [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Goodbyes, I'm going to cheat for once on the word count, Not Canon Compliant, Not a drabble technically, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Prompt Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOne/pseuds/ThePrimeOne
Summary: Hilda sees Caspar for the first time in five years and she can't look away.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Drabbles in the Dark [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591558
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	See You in Five

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt for this week's Felannie Fever Discord drabble challenge was 'Goodbyes'.

The moment Caspar cuts the head of his uncle off his shoulders is the moment everything spirals out of control- and through all of that, Hilda breathes a sigh of relief. The Adrestian army and the patchwork army defending Garreg Mach are equally confused as each other. The only souls on the battlefield that fight with a clear conscious are Caspar and his battalion running through countless Adrestian soldiers, chanting death to the Ardestian Empire and declaring their allegiance to the Crest of Flames with war cries that echo throughout the battlefield.

Watching Caspar fight again after five years was a terrible affair for Hilda. It wasn’t that she couldn’t bare to watch- in fact, the opposite was the problem. She found it terribly difficult to tear her eyes away from Caspar as he charged into battle, Hilda distracted by just how much he’d changed after five years. 

Long gone was the boy who’d she’d been smitten by years ago, replaced by a man that entranced her and slowly dug up old feelings.

It clicked for Hilda how terrible her habit had become when she almost got killed staring at Caspar’s exposed arms, an arrow flying inches past her head at Ailell. The two reconnected soon after, old feelings re-emerged to the forefront of her mind, now intensified five times over.

It took Hilda almost dying with Caspar desperately screaming her name, using the tiniest dregs of white magic he could muster to heal her at the Bridge of Myrddin to make herself admit she was utterly in love with him.

And it took until the aftermath of the bloody battle of Gronder Field for her to ask a question, even if it was on a whim.

“Well, since you’re offering, why don’t you come to my room? I thought of something you can do for me.”

They quickly make a habit of this.

Weeks later, when the Alliance army converged on Fort Merceus, Caspar was raring to go, their scouts having confirmed the presence of the Dark Knight at the fort. 

“Ha! I’m so ready this time around. I’m going to take down the Dark Knight after what happened to you last time, Merecdes” Caspar psyched himself up, the holy woman to his right giggling at his enthusiasm before turning serious again.

“Just don’t over do it, okay? I wish to at least appeal to him one more time...”

Hilda was silent, the memories of the day before invading her mind.

“Hilda…”

“Yes, Mercy?”

Mercedes sighed. “I think it would be best if you sat out tomorrow’s battle, or at least told Claude and-”

“Oh no, I’ll be fine, Mercy. I’ll tell them after we get back from Fort Merceus.”

The war had instilled Hilda with more motivation to prove herself than she’d ever felt in her life before. She couldn’t let anyone down now.

And so, another bloody battle begins. Hilda, and her adjutant Caspar, fight through the enemies with utter perfection in their movements, covering each other’s weaknesses and blindspots as they closed in on the Dark Knight; who’d made his escape.

And then amongst early celebration, from the sky came hell itself, strange weapons bore down on the fort and destroyed one half, a second one behind it. Their professor called for an evacuation soon after. Hilda and Caspar rushed out from deep within the fort, stopped by a deep drop to the ground.

Caspar turns his head back and up. When he realised the second weapon was seconds away from hitting the ground, he pushed her off. 

“Hilda, go!”

The pink haired woman’s eyes widen as she’s caught by a wyvern, Claude’s, before she can hit the ground.

She stared in abject horror as the mysterious weapon approached the ground. 

A light erupted from the fort. 

The light consumed Caspar and his smile.

Hilda clutched her stomach.

And years later, she still does as she guides her children, Magnus and Kara, to their father’s grave at the Merceus Cemetery, placing an axe, a tattered overcoat, a Thunderbrand replica and a grounding charm at the foot of his grave.

“See you soon, Daddy,” her- no, their children say.

“Yeah,” she said hoarsely. “See you soon, Caspar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. That was kinda sad.
> 
> Hopefully it was okay too, I haven't been in a writing mood for a little while now.
> 
> Don't forget to send feedback, and have a damn good one!


End file.
